


Dłonie

by deanmon



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umawianie się z taką osobistością, jaką był Mycroft Holmes, miało jedną, a olbrzymią, wadę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dłonie

Umawianie się z taką osobistością, jaką był Mycroft Holmes, miało jedną, a olbrzymią, wadę. No dobrze, może nie jedną, ale ta szczególnie przeszkadzała Gregowi. A mianowicie – całkowity zakaz publicznego okazywania czułości. Doprowadzało go to do szewskiej pasji, bo, pieprzyć etykietę, chciał ogłosić całemu światu, że Mycroft Holmes był _jego_. Nie ukrywali swojego związku przed prasą, przecież oboje byli dorośli, a świat ruszył nieco do przodu i wyszedł z ciemnogrodu, ale, jak to określił Mycroft; nie chciał im dawać powodów do wyciągania brudów z przeszłości detektywa inspektora ani mieszać się w gorszącą popkulturę. Ich orientacja nie miała nic do rzeczy, bowiem Brytyjski Rząd sprawami tak trywialnymi nie zaprzątał sobie głowy. Oczywiście, Greg nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Mycroft trzymał wszelakie media społecznościowe Londynu – i nie tylko – w garści i mógł nimi bez trudu manipulować, jednak postanowił nie nalegać i uszanować jego decyzję, ponieważ doskonale rozumiał, że jego partner nie czuł się komfortowo z obnażaniem ich uczucia.

Mycroft nie był dotykalską osobą. Co nie oznaczało, że ograniczał ich kontakty fizyczne do minimum i od nich stronił. Po prostu nie uważał jakiegokolwiek dotykania za niezbędną część relacji międzyludzkich i z tego powodu nie inicjował czegoś tak błahego i przyziemnego, jak chociaż najprostsze w świecie przytulenie, więc Greg cieszył się każdą chwilą spędzoną w piegowatych ramionach Mycrofta, z dala od światła dziennego w ich domu. Greg wiedział, że był kochany, nie kwestionował tego nawet przez sekundę, nawet, gdy Mycroft nie całował go na przywitanie bądź pożegnanie podczas stresujących dni – nie potrzebował fizycznych zapewnień miłości.

Dlatego detektyw inspektor zdziwił się niemiłosiernie, czując rękę Mycrofta oplatającą się wokół jego własnej w trakcie jednego z ich zwyczajowych spacerów po zatłoczonych uliczkach Londynu. Greg opowiadał mu właśnie o sprawie zamaskowanego porywacza, której nie mógł rozwiązać przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy, gdy pan Holmes nonszalancko złączył ich palce i ścisnął delikatnie jego dłoń.

Zwykły dotyk, skóra o skórę, a jednak Greg poczuł przyjemne ciepło w okolicy serca i wypieki wpełzające na twarz. Zaniechał kontynuowania swej opowieści, i tak nie zaliczała się interesujących.

Szli dalej, w milczeniu.


End file.
